


I'm already on my knees

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Can you take a little more?” Hashirama murmurs, and there's a whisper of something else beneath the velvet of his voice, heady and heavy like the power that curls across his skin, and Obito shudders, moans.





	I'm already on my knees

“Can you take a little more?” Hashirama murmurs, and there's a whisper of something _else_ beneath the velvet of his voice, heady and heavy like the power that curls across his skin, and Obito shudders, moans. He tilts his head, tries to open his throat, takes more of that thick cock into his mouth and sucks desperately, wet and messy and graceless.

“So perfect,” Hashirama says, even so, and a big hand strokes Obito's hair back from his face. The other twists, and Obito chokes on a cry as the four fingers in him spread. There's a chuckle, a light stroke to his cock, and it makes him gasp, almost choke. He has to pull off, take a breath before he determinedly gets his mouth around Hashirama’s cock again, slides forward until his lips are nearly to the hand he has wrapped around the base.

Hashirama rubs his hip in soothing strokes, presses his fingers deeper and curls them, makes Obito moan and go still, eye falling shut.

Above him, there's a breath of amusement, and Hashirama leans over him, strands of long hair brushing Obito's face. “A little more,” he urges gently, and his free hand cups Obito's cheek, rubbing across it, feeling the hardness of his shaft beneath the thin skin. Obito makes a helpless sound, but breathes through his nose, presses forward, and pulls his hand away. Hashirama slides down his throat, and it takes effort not to gag but he manages it, keeps going until his face is buried in wiry hair and the thick, blood-hot shaft is all the way down his throat.

There's a bitten-off groan, a tremble in the muscled thighs Obito is curled over. “Amazing,” Hashirama breathes, rough, and that wild edge is back in his voice, makes Obito swallow around his cock as a hand strokes his hair. “You’re so perfect, so amazing, Obito.”

Obito whimpers, cock rock hard and weeping. It twitches against his stomach at the praise, makes him close his eyes to bear the bolt of pleasure that ricochets down his spine.

Hashirama laughs a little, warm and happy, and carefully guides Obito back up. “Good, that’s more than enough. Come up here.”

The thick head slides across his tongue, then his lips, smearing them with beads of precome, and Obito takes a rasping breath, moans. Rocks back on Hashirama’s fingers as they spread again, and tilts his head up when he sees Hashirama leaning in. The kiss is gentle, deep, and heat slides through all of Obito's nerve endings, pools hot and overwhelming in his stomach.

“Hashirama,” he rasps as they separate, and he can hear Hashirama’s breath catch. Instantly, that clever mouth is back on his, and Hashirama drives his fingers in all the way, makes Obito cry out against his lips, ragged and hoarse.

“The way you _sound,_ ” he breathes, and his eyes are wide and dark and full of heat. Obito shivers, bites his lip and curls his fingers around Hashirama’s slick cock.

“Do you want to come down my throat?” he asks, doesn’t try to hide the roughness of his voice. _Wants it_ , because he finally took all of Hashirama this way and it feels _good_.

“Anything you want, Obito,” Hashirama says immediately, and that smile is so _kind_ , so gentle even with desire behind it that it makes Obito shiver again, spreads heat through his limbs and down his spine. Hashirama drags the pad of his thumb across Obito's lips, and Obito catches it in his teeth, pulls it into his mouth to wrap his tongue around it. The answering moan is entirely gratifying.

“But if you’re offering,” Hashirama gets out, “I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

“I'm not offering, I'm _asking_ ,” Obito corrects, breathes in and fights down his blush as he presses his cheek against Hashirama’s thing. Opens his eye and looks up at the man, and asks as steadily as he’s able, “Please.”

Hashirama’s breath shakes on the exhale. Leaning in, he kisses Obito deeply, tilting his head back to take his mouth with something like fervor, and slides his fingers out of him. The frisson across his nerves makes Obito twitch and moan, and Hashirama makes a hungry sound against his lips, tangles their tongues and drags Obito up. “You’re sure?” he asks breathlessly, slanting a kiss across the corner of Obito's mouth.

“Absolutely,” Obito breathes in return, and slides down Hashirama’s chest. Hashirama’s hands guide him right to his cock, and he casts a quick look up through his lashes as he closes his mouth around the head. Those dark eyes are watching him, steady above the flush that’s rising in Hashirama’s cheeks, and Obito wants to see him _wrecked_.

He gets his hands on Hashirama’s thighs, lean in. Takes Hashirama into his mouth, savoring the weight on his tongue, the sharpness, the press of Hashirama’s hands in his hair. Swallows him down, still looking at that handsome face, and gets to watch Hashirama fall apart.

Obito thinks about how he’s going to sound tomorrow, how Hashirama’s going to have to listen to him talk and know _exactly_ why he’s so hoarse, and smirks. A definite bonus, and Obito will take it—and Hashirama’s eventual loss of control—with desperate, devoted avarice and no hesitation at all.


End file.
